


Rainy Morning

by Monroeville



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Rain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroeville/pseuds/Monroeville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in Nassau and you have a little problem with your house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akira0707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira0707/gifts), [AvaWhiteRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/gifts).



> Hi! So, this is the first time I write in over 5 years and the first time ever I post a work (at least here)  
> Also I never wrote in second person AND English is not my first language.  
> Yes, I'm committing suicide.
> 
> Any spelling/grammar mistake is my own fault. No beta.

You wake up to little drops constantly hitting your cheek. The sound of rain outside it’s endearing. The roar of the sea, the breeze in the shore…  

Yet, these little drops hitting your skin are nothing you appreciate. You told Edward to fix the roof so many times you’ve lost count. He promises he will when he comes back from his journeys but so far you never saw him pick a hammer. In Nassau doesn’t rain so much, but when it does, it’s like someone pours an endless, huge bucket over the place making it impossible to go outside. Today is one of those days and your poor roof is not holding anymore and filters. The lightning and thunder out of the window tells you it won’t stop for a while so you snuggle more in bed. But it’s so hard to go back to sleep when these fucking droplets fall on your face.

You sigh heavily and sit up. There are a few wet patches on the floor but nothing to worry about; the biggest filter is over your head. You see the blond man sleeping peacefully next to you and your eye twitches.

“Edward” you call him. Nothing.

“Edward!” you insist, poking his shoulder. He snores.

“EDWARD. SOMEBODY IS TAKING THE JACKDAW!”

The pirate flew from the bed and was jumping in one foot trying to put his boots on. He was starting to gather his pistols when he saw you sitting on the same spot with an amused expression on your face. He frowned.

“What’s so funny, lass?”  

“You”

“Me?”

“Aye” you giggle. He narrows his eyes and looks out the window, to the docks. His ship is there. He sighs and rubs his eyes exasperated.

“Why?”  

“Why what?” you say feigning innocence. He crosses his arms in front of his bare chest, his hair even messier, one boot on his foot and the other on the floor. You can’t help but laugh at his image.  

“Why did you wake me up?” he groans and plops on the bed, face buried in the pillows. “It’s raining love, it’s perfect to sleep.”

“It is, indeed. But there is a little problem…”

“What?” You point to the ceiling, where the rain is pouring inside. He looks and groans again. “There is a waterfall outside, I cannot fix it now.”  

“I know. You had plenty of time to do it so, but you didn’t. And now I’m wet.”  

He gives you a playful look and takes his boot off; he wraps his tattooed arm around your hips and hides his face in your side. “You were wet last night and I didn’t hear you complain, love.”  

You blush and slap his shoulder and he just laughs. “Shut up… that’s different.” You say and he lifts his head looking up at you and giving you one of his smirks.  

“Totally different. I agree.” He leans and kisses you softly caressing your thigh with calloused fingers; though his touch is so gentle you melt. You sigh in his lip and part yours giving him the access he’s asking, his tongue darts in your bottom lip teasing. You lean and cup his face in your hands, deepening the kiss but keeping it sweet and almost innocent. You feel him smile and nibble his bottom lip, only to make him smile wider. Another drop falls on your thigh and you break the kiss and peck him, whispering.  

“Do not think I will let you get away. You still have a roof to fix.” He groans and you giggle kissing him quick and a bit noisy.  

“Fine, I will. For now…” he gets up and moves the bed out of the filter, you squeak as you’re still in it and look at him incredulous. He laughs and grins at you, crawling back to bed. “See? Problem fixed. Now I want to go back to sleep.”  

You can’t help but chuckle shaking your head in disbelief. “Lazy ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to these lovely ladies who inspired me to try and write again. Thank you ♡  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
